Glimpses of the future
by dreamland4
Summary: A little fic full of little glimpses of what I thought might happen in the future based on **spoiler pictures. It's different from my normal fic's so I hope you like it and it's not too confusing. I own nothing of Merlin just my love.


**Title: Glimpses of the future  
Comments: Just a little strange fic based on the spoilers from S3...thank you to the guys who posted all the exciting pictures. It's another one of my fic's that starts in the middle and is all different short stories, if that makes sense... set over the year. It is un-beta'd so sorry for any typos. **

**I hope you like it...review if you can. **

"A darkness grows within her Arthur" Gwen had to say something...she had known Morgana all of her life and the initial relief of her return had blinded her to how much she had changed, but now...a shiver ran down her spine thinking about it.

"ENOUGH Guinevere" Arthur snapped how dare a_ servant_ talk about his sister with him, who did she think she was? Just because Morgana chose not to have her as her maid anymore...does not mean that there is anything wrong with her. Morgana had been through a lot...he tried to suppress the guilt for it taking him so long to find her.

Tears brimmed to the surface and Guinevere had to leave, she knew this conversation with Arthur would be difficult, but at that moment he looked at her with disgust. She should not have come here, she should not have presumed that her fears meant anything to Arthur, she was after all _just a servant_. Gwen bowed "I apologise for taking up your time my lord" as soon as Gwen left his chambers she cried.

"Well that was _well done_!" Merlin could do nothing but stand on the sidelines during that whole fiasco...Gwen had been the first to approach him about Morgana's strange behaviour and he had asked her to talk to Arthur, as he could not, not after all that had passed between Morgana and him.

"GET OUT MERLIN" Merlin left in search of Gwen.

Arthur just pushed his wooded table over and shouted out in anger.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"MORGANA" Arthur shouted as she went up in a puff of smoke...the dead body of Sir Perciville now visible on the cobbled ground.

A crowd gathered around them, but all Arthur could see was the now retreating purple dress of Guinevere. She had tried to warn him and now he had five dead knights and his father clinging onto life with some unknown spell...Arthur took one final look at where Guinevere once stood and walked back into the castle his heart heavy.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"Father, I cannot marry _her_" Arthur's watched the blonde girl in question ordering her servant around in the courtyard and cringed.

Uther placed his hands on his shoulders "Of course you can, for the sake of Camelot, Arthur you must"

Arthur left the grand hall, his father having dealt him a mortal blow...tomorrow his engagement would be announced and he felt the anger boiling in him.

Merlin could do nothing but watch as Arthur took out his frustration on a practice dummy.

"AHHHHHHHH" Arthur shouted as all these feelings came bubbling to the surface... anger, love, hate, duty all of which were represented in each blow he dealt to the faceless dummy...he hit harder and harder his heart breaking with each swing, tears now brimming to the surface. He couldn't stand to wake up every morning next to a women he cared nothing for.

Merlin watched as Arthur hit the dummy one final time, his breathing heavy...he didn't look at Merlin as he made his way back to the castle. Arthur looked like he wanted to tear the walls of Camelot down with his bare hands.

"I will fix this" Merlin said to himself as he leant his head against the castle walls the rain now pouring down outside. Merlin knew that marrying someone he cared nothing for was a disaster, no matter how much politically it was needed. Arthur ruled with his heart and his heart was Guinevere's...to force him with someone else was a big mistake, one he would do everything in this power to correct.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

"Lancelot!...what are you doing here?" Arthur initial surprise, turned to a sick feeling developing in his stomach.

"My lord...I have come to deliver a document to the King" Lancelot held out the parchment in question.

Arthur sighed "Is that the only reason for your visit?" the two men looked at each other, their hearts joined in one matter only _Guinevere_.

Lancelot forced a smile "How is she?"

Arthur fiddled with the sword in his hand, thinking of the correct words to describe the last year. "We are good" A slight exaggeration, but better than spilling the truth and watching her leave with him. He knew Lancelot was probably a better match for Guinevere, but he could not bring himself to let her go...he was not that strong.

Lancelot nodded, he respected Arthur and knew he would be a better choice for Gwen, he could provide her with the life she deserved...and she deserved a life filled with the finest of things. He could not provide that, despite how hard he had worked this year to save money, he would never hold enough riches to dress her in fine silk and jewels...Arthur could, she could be the queen of Camelot not just the queen of his heart.

Lancelot handed the parchment to Arthur.

"I will see the King gets this" Arthur smiled and held out his hand to shake Lancelot's which he took.

"Take care of her" Arthur nodded in agreement and watched his rival's retreating form.

"Was that Lancelot?" Merlin commented as he staggered along holding all of Arthur's training gear.

Arthur felt a little guilty, but you did not win a battle by allowing the enemy near the walls!

"Shut up Merlin" he grabbed his mace from Merlin's shoulders and walked towards the training ground.

-Xxxxx-

Guinevere read the parchment in her hand...Lancelot had visited Camelot and all he could do was leave a note on her front door, apologising for not saying goodbye last time "Coward"...Gwen held the parchment near the fire, ready to throw it in...to burn away the pain she felt inside, but she could not...she held it to her heart "Is no one willing to fight for me?" she whispered and then the tears started to fall.

-Xxxxx-

Guinevere felt the pain in her head and she got thrown back onto the hard ground, the skeleton warrior stood above her his sword raised into the air...she tried to push herself back using her hands, but she was stuck against a wall. She closed her eyes and thought of her father as the sound of a sword making its final blow rang through her ears.

"Guinevere"

Arthur looked down to her and she opened her eyes. She had not died instead her saviour stood in front of her, his silver armour shining and his blue eyes turning the night into day. "Arthur?" Gwen's head throbbed and she could not tell whether she had died or was dreaming of this perfect hero?

Arthur leant down, they needed to get out of here and fast "We must leave now" his strong arms went around her waist and he lifted her with ease.

Gwen's head went against Arthurs metal chest...he ran with her until they were hidden in the eaves of the castle walls "Guinevere?" he half laughed, she was staring at him with a mixture of confusion and something must more tender.

"Arthur?" Gwen snapped out of her daze and realised that Arthur was holding her in his arms, a war raging outside. Gwen wriggled to get down, but Arthur held her tight.

"Are you alright?" he could not wipe the smile from his face, it felt good to have her in his arms finally.

"You saved me, I...out there, we must, you must..." Gwen stuttered the feeling of his blue eyes on her making her lose all sense.

Arthur laughed "Yes I must...are you able to walk?"

"Yes" Arthur carefully put her down on the nearest bench, but before he left he leant down to her, placing his hand on the side of her face.

"When this is done, I have many things I need to say...many words of forgiveness to..." Gwen silenced him with a simple kiss...now was not the time to discuss the hard year they had just endured together, now was the time for victory.

"Come back to me" her hands now rubbed his cheek and Arthur closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thank you" He needed a reason to come back and in that simple kiss, she had given him one.

He held his sword high and she heard him shout "For the love of Camelot" as he ran back out to join the Knights.


End file.
